August - Kiss and Make Up
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: He had sent her away again... /can be read as any Doctor and companion - I just chose Ten and Rose as they're my favourites\\ *PtVIII of the 'A Calendar of Stories' Series*


_**Based upon the idea of 'Kiss and Make Up' day - August 25th 2017**_

* * *

She was mad at him – still mad at him. She had barely spoken to him in almost three days now. He knew why; he wasn't stupid. He had sent her away again. He may play the fool on occasion, but he knew, full well, what her reaction would be. He was fully aware that unless he tricked her into going back into the TARDIS without him, she would stay by his side. And he knew that she would be angry when she worked it out.

He had been right.

In his defence, he had done it to keep her safe. But, then again, his reasoning was always the same. He didn't want to send her away, but he did it when he had no other way of keeping her safe.

This had been no different.

They had landed on Kanzra-19. He had taken her there especially for the markets that filled the planet once every two thousand years. Before they had arrived, he had been enthusiastically explaining every small detail of what would be there from the food stalls to the alien cloths that came from every planet in the neighbouring galaxies. He had made it sound like the perfect day.

And it was supposed to have been so, as well. It wasn't until they arrived that they realised he had gotten the flight mixed up again and had landed them three hundred years prior to what he had been aiming for. Thus, they had landed not far away from they later found out to be the middle of a warzone.

They had helped as much as they could, but he knew that their chances were started to run out. That was when he had decided that he needed to get her out of this – to save her while he could. He used the oldest trick in the book and told her to grab something from the TARDIS – his medical kit to be exact. He had watched her go, while treating one of the injured. There were bombs and gunfire in every which direction and, even as she walked back to the ship, he worried that she might not make it.

He had let out sigh of relief when he saw her go inside. He waited until the door had shut behind her before taking out his sonic and locking the doors. He knew the TARDIS wouldn't override his command, caring about her almost as much as he did. He knew his ship wouldn't disobey him when it came to her safety.

Thankfully, he had managed to stay alive as the war finally came to an end. He was battered and bruised, yes, but alive.

He had returned to the TARDIS to find it silent and empty. And since then she had barely spoken to him.

He had tried to talk to her – to tell her he was sorry, but that nothing would make him change his decision. She didn't give him a chance.

So here he was, sat in the console room, wondering just how on earth he was going to make her see why he did what he did. However, he kept reminding himself that she must know by now. After all, this wasn't the first time this had happened and they both knew that it wouldn't be the last, either.

Even so, he still felt the need to make her see. And to make it up to her – maybe he should take the TARDIS somewhere he knew would be safe. Was there even such a place, though?

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, deciding that he was going to find her now and try again. He didn't know exactly where she had gone since he had briefly seen her at breakfast, but he knew he would find her soon enough.

He was saved from having to find her, however, as he heard the distinctive sound of footsteps coming up behind him.

"We need to talk," she said to him as she walked up to the console, facing him.

"Yes, we do," he replied. "In fact, I was just about to come and find you."

"Yeah, well, I'm here now, so you don't have to."

"Yes, I can see that."

There was an awkward pause between them and a few seconds went by before he spoke up.

"Look, I'm sorry for sending you away again," he told her.

"Then why do it?"

"Because I wanted to keep you safe. It was too dangerous out there."

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, you know?"

"Of course I know that, of course I do. I didn't send you away because I thought you were incapable of looking after yourself. I sent you away because I didn't know if _I_ was capable of looking out for you. The moment you stepped on board this ship, I made a promise to look after you. I won't break that promise," he sighed before continuing. "I know that you don't like me doing it – _I don't like doing it_ – but, the truth is, you are my priority and you always will be."

"You tricked me though," she reminded him.

"Yes, because there was no way you would even consider coming back in here if you thought it was because I was trying to keep you out of harm's way. You're stubborn like that. Always have been; always will be. I had to trick you somehow, it was the only way."

Briefly, another silence came over them.

"I know you want me to promise that I'll never do it again, but I can't promise you that," he told her. "I will do anything if it means you get out alive; even if it means sacrificing myself, I would do it. You have to understand that."

She nodded, unsure of what to say. There was no point in arguing with him; his reasoning was sound enough. And she did understand – she didn't have to like it but she did understand.

"I'm sorry I've been a bit hard on you for the last few days," she told him. He smiled gently at her.

"I knew my actions would upset you, but I don't regret them."

"You really care about me that much?"

"Yes, I really do."

"More than the TARDIS?"

He sucked in a breath in mock thought. "Ooh, I'm not sure I would go that far," he joked. "Come here," he spread his arms out in an inviting hug to which she willingly fell into. "I'm sorry," he said into her hair. "I'm sorry for upsetting you and I'm sorry for getting us into that situation in the first place."

She pulled back a little bit so she could see his face. "It's okay," she told him before planting a kiss to his left cheek. "You're forgiven."


End file.
